Refém
by FerPotter
Summary: Severo é levado como refém pela Ordem, e Hermione é designada para tomar conta dele. Escrito para o SSHG Winter Exchange 2006.


**Refém**

**Prompt 39**: Dark, post-HBP by two years at least, light fluff if any, light smut if any. Deep tension smut. Kidnapping would be fab, but really most anything dark is lovely.

**Disclaimer**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**Resumo**: Severo é levado como refém pela Ordem, e Hermione é designada para tomar conta dele. Escrito para o SS/HG Winter Exchange 2006.

**A/N**: Minha gratidão eterna à Ariadne, que fez muito mais que apenas betar a versão em inglês desta fic. Agradeço muitíssimo a BastetAzazis pela betagem mais rápida do fandom, e também a ajuda da Clau Snape e da Miateixeira. Beijos, fofas!

* * *

_Está escuro, está sempre escuro. Dia, noite? O tempo é infinito. Por que eles não param de gritar? Parem de gritar! PAREM!_

_Andar de um lado para o outro só me faz perceber como isso aqui é pequeno. Preso aqui! Frio. Oh, não, não. Frio. Muito frio, muito frio! Pare de gritar! Não grite, não grite. Frio demais._

_Não, não, não, não. Saia daqui! Saia daqui! Fique longe! Longe!_

Severo acorda assustado, suando, as imagens da garra do dementador vívida do seu pesadelo. Olha para o teto e está quase satisfeito em ver madeira ao invés de pedra. Odeia seus pesadelos, mas aqueles do seu tempo em Azkaban são sempre os piores e eles invadiam suas noites com muita freqüência ultimamente.

Ele tinha que admitir que sua situação atual afetava seu subconsciente, mas não precisava gostar disso. Na verdade, ele odiava isso, como odiava a situação em si. Por que aquela criatura arrependida teve que interferir nos seus assuntos? Era entre Potter e ele, nada que aquele lobisomem tivesse que usar da... nobreza heróica grifinória. Quando o lobo começara a interferir, mesmo?

Severo bufa. Nunca é tarde para um grifinório desenvolver aquela peculiaridade específica e irritante. Ele pisca, um segundo longo. Nem mesmo seu sarcasmo pode fazer as sensações de um sonho de Azkaban diminuírem.

_Não vou voltar para lá. Não vou!_

Mas não sabe como não irá. Se Lupin não tivesse interferido...

Estaria contentemente morto uma hora dessas. Potter o teria matado sem deliberar um segundo. Os olhos verdes brilharam de raiva; a mão da varinha suficientemente estável. Severo não tinha dúvidas que o menino estúpido teria ido em frente com aquilo. Mas não, Lupin decidira começar a interferir naquele exato momento.

Alvo deve estar regozijando no túmulo, o bastardo!

Severo senta-se na cama estreita, esfregando a testa pegajosa, jogando o cabelo escorrido para trás. Não conseguiria dormir mais nesta noite. Não há luz entrando por baixo da porta de madeira; deve ser tarde. Uma semana, e ele ainda não conseguiu enterrar o interesse na mundana passagem do tempo. _Deveria estar morto_. Balança a cabeça. _Onde foi que eu errei?_

Seus olhos viajam pelo quarto escuro, pegando a silhueta mais escura de sua refeição noturna, que não tocara. A idéia de comer não lhe parecia interessante hoje, nem no dia anterior. Não depois de reviver os terrores dos dementadores à noite.

Levanta-se e entra no banheiro a cinco passos de distância. Ele ignora o que o encontra no espelho e joga um pouco de água no rosto. Mantendo a cabeça erguida, segurando a pia, Severo finamente examina o homem que olha de volta para ele, mais pálido que de costume.

_Eu não teria nem me transformado num fantasma; nada inacabado. Deveria estar no Inferno agora!_

_E não pensando em Azkaban…_

Mas ele não consegue pensar em muito mais, não tem pensado em muito mais desde que Lupin sugerira que fosse trazido para cá, forçando seu desejo de morte desarticulado a ser recusado.

Um prisioneiro no Largo Grimmauld. Black e Alvo devem estar confraternizando à custa da sua situação desagradável.

No caminho de volta para a cama, ele passa pela pequena mesa que abriga a bandeja impecavelmente arrumada. Por que se preocupar em alimentá-lo? Ele comeria se soubesse que fora preparada pelo Potter... Sorri com malícia, um toque de loucura, depois suspira.

Granger.

Ela o tem mantido vivo, aquela pirralha irritante. Sendo a Srta. Eficiência, ela deve cuidar das suas refeições pessoalmente. Pelo menos, parece ser dever dela cuidar dele, já que na semana que passou aqui, o rosto da Srta. Perfeição foi o único que viu.

Ele ri furtivamente. Todos devem estar bem contentes da Granger estar ocupada com ele e não os irritando com as besteiras incessantes dela.

Seus lábios retorcem quando pensa nisso como um castigo, o método de tortura dos mocinhos.

Deve estar perdendo a cabeça em pensar nisso como uma piada…

Deita-se na cama e retoma sua espera sem fim. Azkaban o espera. É apenas uma questão de tempo e a guerra acabará. Um tempo que ele passará cativo, fechado nesse quarto com seus demônios.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Severo abre os olhos rapidamente com o clique da maçaneta girando para admitir alguém à sua cela. Não alguém, ela, que entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si, a qual instantaneamente brilha azul. Ela tem uma bandeja nas mãos, como sempre.

Ele não se move enquanto ela coloca a bandeja na mesa e inspeciona seu jantar intocado. Ela se vira em sua direção, mas ele continua agindo como se ela não estivesse ali, sua mão esquerda atrás da cabeça sobre o travesseiro, a direita se misturando à camisa branca sobre seu estômago.

Ela tem feito isso nas últimas visitas, observando-o.

Ela se vira dando as costas para ele novamente, recolhendo o que levará do quarto; ele pode ouvir o tilintar da louça. Mas os barulhos cessam e não são seguidos pelo usual clique da porta fechando com a partida dela.

Ele move os olhos para ver o que ela está fazendo, e ela está olhando para ele novamente.

– Deveria comer – ela diz numa voz suave.

Severo segura um sorriso malicioso. Uma semana era mais do que ele achara que ela fosse capaz de manter o silêncio. Claro, ela não teria durado muito mais que isso depois que as encaradas começaram. Ela teria que dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas ele não a honraria com uma resposta.

Depois de um momento olhando um para o outro, ela finalmente se cansa de esperar pela resposta, qualquer resposta, e sai. Ele bufa. Tão previsível. Por que eles mandam ela? Sim, ele está sem sua varinha, mas se decidir se libertar, aquela menina estúpida não teria chance. Mas eles nunca aprendem nada, e ele supõe que não deveria estar surpreso. Balança a cabeça; o velho tolo nunca soube como escolher seus seguidores.

Severo fecha os olhos e tenta ignorar a passagem de mais um dia sem fim.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Ele está sentado com as costas na parede, contando as repetições de certo detalhe no papel de parede quando a porta abre. Ele não se vira para ela, mas sua atenção não está mais no papel de parede.

A garota entra no quarto, ele a ouve deixar a bandeja na mesa, e então... silêncio.

Severo sabe que ela está olhando para ele, como tem feito ultimamente. Ela voltara a fazer isso depois daquelas poucas palavras no outro dia, só que agora ela não tinha reservas quanto a isso. Olhava sem o embaraço que olhar fixamente para alguém trazia; olhava para ele como se ela fosse invisível ao olhar do seu alvo.

Mas ele está bem ciente do exame minucioso dela, e muito consciente de ignorá-lo. E embora ele tenha todo o tempo do mundo neste momento para participar dos jogos dela, também está ficando irritado com a hesitação – hesitando sobre o que ele sabe que está por trás da atenção dela.

Então ele quebra seu silêncio total.

– Apenas pergunte ou saia. – Sua voz está rouca com o desuso, mas mantém a força de tempos anteriores. Ele não está olhando para ela, mas pode sentir a surpresa dela.

O silêncio se estende, e ela ainda está lá, presa naquele lugar perto da mesa de madeira. Irritante. Ele muda sua atenção para ela, pressionando. Embora ela não seja mais a menina que conheceu em Hogwarts, e não esteja mais em uma posição de autoridade sobre ela, ele ainda deve ter algum poder de intimidação no seu olhar penetrante...

– Por quê? – ela pergunta finalmente, os olhos brilhando com algo que ele não pode identificar.

Tempo passa enquanto ele escolhe dentre as respostas bem preparadas para aquela pergunta, todas verdadeiras até certo ponto, dependendo do ponto de vista; cada uma servindo para uma disposição específica, uma intenção manipuladora para necessidades futuras.

E ele se encontra incapaz de escolher a melhor para este momento, para esta garota. Nenhuma de suas respostas parecia servir para aquele brilho nos olhos dela, aquele brilho peculiarmente indecifrável.

– Porque me era conveniente. – Verdade também; vago o suficiente para interpretações. Uma boa resposta combinada com o seu tom de total indiferença com toda a situação.

Ela o observa por mais um tempo; os olhos se espertam.

– Essa não foi minha pergunta. É óbvio que matá-lo lhe convinha.

_Língua afiada, também_ – ele pensa erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Então você não tem uma pergunta.

Quando ele acha que ela está prestes a discutir sua resposta, ela deixa o quarto.

ooOooOooOooOoo

_Pedra. Áspera aos seus pés nus, úmida. Gritos novamente; eles estão vindo. Preso aqui! O frio, tão frio._

_Por que eles têm que gritar?! Respire, respire. Eles estão perto. Tão perto._

_Não grite!_

_Pare de tremer! Não trema! Não, não, não. Pare de gritar!_

_Respire… Oh, não! Não a garra! Não, não, não... Fique longe! Saia de perto de mim! Eu não! Está tocando-_

Ele acorda se retraindo da mão no seu ombro. Ela se afasta receosa quando ele se senta num salto. Severo respira fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Ela está olhando fixamente para ele, é claro.

Severo toma a cabeça nas mãos, tirando o cabelo molhado do rosto e tomando mais fôlego para se acalmar. Ele pode sentir os olhos dela nele.

– Gostando do espetáculo? – ele pergunta, sua voz não tão estável quanto gostaria.

Suas palavras parecem trazê-la de volta a si.

– Desculpe. Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não podia simplesmente sair... – ela deixa no ar, baixando o olhar para o chão, pelo que ele está grato.

O tremor já quase se foi, e ela ainda está lá. Quando ele pensa que ela já se divertiu o bastante por uma noite e decidiu sair, um copo de água aparece à sua frente. Parece uma boa idéia, mas ele não o aceita, o que não faz nada para mandá-la embora.

– Quer falar sobre isso? – A voz dela está manchada com incerteza.

Severo bufa com o surrealismo do momento. Ele sabe que parece um homem compassivo agora; ele se sente um. _Menina estúpida_.

– Só estou... – ela titubeia. – Dizem que ajuda. Falar sobre o assunto, quero dizer.

– Está tentando ajudar? – Ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dela, observando as reações à pergunta. Os olhos dela não estavam brilhando, mas fixos, resolutos. Ela empurrou o copo d'água para ele novamente. Severo não sabe o que o fez aceitar desta vez.

– Eu também tenho pesadelos – ela diz, de costas para ele enquanto coloca o copo vazio na mesa. – Detesto um onde todos os meus amigos morrem porque eu não os encontrei a tempo de avisá-los de um ataque que eu sabia que estava por vir. – A voz dela é baixa, a cabeça também, as mãos brincando com o copo vazio.

_Impotência_.

– Já esteve em Azkaban? – ele se ouve dizendo.

Ela se vira para ele.

– Não.

O silêncio denso enche o ar.

– Eu já – é tudo que ele diz.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Elas parecem flores, mas ele sabe muito bem que não são. Depois do dia que ela presenciara seu pesadelo, estava demorando mais para trocar as bandejas, mas as encaradas cessaram.

Falando no diabo...

A porta abre pela terceira e última vez naquele dia. Ela olha de relance para o que deveria ter sido seu almoço e suspira. Ela vai perguntar; ele sabe. E então é o que ela faz:

– Por que parou de comer de novo?

Severo ergue uma sobrancelha ao tom condescendente. Ele está tentado a dizer que é culpa dela, só por diversão, mas ignora o impulso.

– Se não comer, ficará fraco. É o que quer? – ela pressiona.

Aquilo faz as duas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

– Vou comer quando tiver vontade de comer.

Severo levanta-se da cama. Ela dá um passo involuntário para trás. Ele sorri com malícia, andando para parar com o ombro a centímetros do dela. Baixa a voz e diz:

– Encontre outro passatempo, garota – dispensando-a quando se dirige ao banheiro.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Ela entrava, trocava as bandejas, e saia. Nenhum olhar, nenhuma palavra. Estava assim desde que ele dispensara a paparicação dela. Francamente, quem ela pensa que é? Sim, ele está trancado aqui por enquanto. Sim, ela estava cuidando dele. Mas o que dava a ela o direito de questionar se ele come e vive, ou morre de fome?

E por que ele se importava?

Irritante... assim como o maldito desenho nas malditas paredes. Ele socou a parede e voltou a andar em círculos. Nada para fazer...

Se ela queria que ele comesse, deveria ter lhe perguntado por que ele não estava comendo, ao invés de exigir que ele comesse, como se...

Severo rosna.

– Quem se importa? – pergunta à sala, e depois suspira. Ele precisa sair dali, então decide pela única opção: o banheiro.

Luta com os botões da camisa, impaciente. Quem ela pensa que é para invadir sua mente assim? Tira a camisa, tira as calças, liga o chuveiro. A sensação da água caindo é o paraíso para o seu inferno; o som dela atingindo o chão lavando sua mente dos pensamentos.

Parece que toda prisão tem seus dementadores. Ele deixa a água atingir sua testa, acalmando os nervos. Deve se controlar se quer continuar são. Mas aí então, por que se apegar à sua sanidade, só para perdê-la em Azkaban? Um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha trai sua vulnerabilidade, e ele odeia isso.

Quando pensa que está no controle de novo, desliga a água. O silêncio que antes oprimia, agora acalma. Ele seca seu corpo relaxado, e está perdido nas sensações de esfregar os cabelos quando volta para o quarto e é recebido com um grito agudo de choque.

Sua dementadora pessoal está ali, bandeja em garras, as costas viradas para ele depois de ver sua figura nua.

– Desculpe. Não sabia que estava no banho. Deveria saber, entretanto, já que não estava aqui quando entrei. Vou sair e voltar depois. Desculpe – ela diz num atropelo, visivelmente nervosa.

Severo sorri com malícia. Finalmente se vinga de sua dementadora.

– Apenas faça o que veio fazer aqui – ele diz para a forma ainda estática dela. Ele não está a ponto de deixá-la sair e perder a chance de aproveitar o embaraço dela.

Ele prende a toalha ao redor da cintura.

Ela se vira devagar, cuidadosamente evitando olhar para ele. Ele aproveita o momento. Recostando-se no batente da porta, pode ver que as bochechas dela estão rosadas enquanto ela tenta manter a atenção na bandeja. _A vingança é doce_ – pensa, e, olhando para a menina – não, para a mulher – da cabeça aos pés... _doce, mesmo._

– O que você trouxe para mim? – ele pergunta, querendo prolongar o momento.

Ela responde sem olhar para ele.

– Torta. Torta de frango. – Ele pode sentir o nervosismo dela, e o sorriso malicioso retorna, curvando sua boca.

Severo deixa o batente da porta e se junta a ela à mesa.

– Parece horrível – comenta. – Foi você quem fez? – Ela se vira, insultada, esquecendo que ele ainda está nu senão pela tolha cobrindo a parte inferior do seu corpo.

Como é a intenção, ela segura a reprimenda quando encontra seu peito nu, agora ainda mais próximo. Ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

– Eu... – ela diz, mas os olhos estão fixos no seu peito, seguindo a gota d'água que ele pode sentir descendo do seu ombro.

_Interessante_ – pensa um pouco surpreso com o efeito que está causando nela.

– Você... – ele pressiona.

– Deixarei você com sua refeição – ela finalmente diz, desviando os olhos dele, recolhendo o que levará com ela e deixando o quarto.

Esta é uma mudança estratégica que Severo não antecipou. Granger, atraída por ele? Talvez sejam só as circunstâncias... Bem, ele terá todo o tempo do mundo para descobrir.

Severo sorri maliciosamente novamente, pegando um bocado da torta.

ooOooOooOooOoo

– Estou comendo toda essa porcaria que me traz. Você não tem nada a dizer? – ele pergunta depois de alguns dias silenciosos. Ela estava distante, tímida até, depois que sua nudez provou ser o _Patrono_ para a sua dementadora.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ele senta-se na cama, observando-a intensamente.

– Se soubesse que me ver nu era o necessário para deixá-la quieta, talvez tivesse tentando anos atrás – comentou.

Ela hesita no que está fazendo por apenas um segundo, mas ele não deixa de notar, nem a cor das bochechas dela.

Ele se levanta e dá um passo na direção dela. Ela olha de canto para ele e deixa o garfo cair.

– Você teria gostado? – ele pergunta.

Ela cora furiosamente, pronta para deixar o quarto, mas hesitando.

_Ela teria_ – ele percebe com uma sobrancelha levantada. Dá outro passo. Sabe que ela está observando cada movimento seu; ela nem finge mais estar ocupada.

Ele alcança o primeiro botão da camisa, e ela está na porta num piscar de olhos, deixando o quarto rapidamente. A boca de Severo se curva no que poderia muito bem ser um sorriso.

No dia seguinte, ele a ouve subindo as escadas. Coloca-se atrás da porta, esperando. A porta se abre, e quando ela está fechando-a, ele diz:

– Bom dia, Granger.

Ela segura um grito de surpresa, mas os talheres tilintando a entregam. Ele não se move, só observa a forma dela de onde está à porta.

Essa é uma posição vantajosa para observá-la. Ela está de perfil, quase o encarando, na verdade. _Nada mal_ – não pode deixar de pensar. Mais um pouco do seu peito é revelado pela brecha de sua camisa aberta quando ele levanta deliberadamente a mão esquerda à parede, para melhor observá-la.

Ela está ignorando seu exame minucioso, mas não pode evitar corar. Quando está certo de que ela só está fingindo não olhar para ele, move uma mão para acariciar seu peito, sensualmente. É o arranhar de sua unha curta sobre um mamilo que faz o ofego dela escapar. Ela pára o que está fazendo e deixa o quarto. Ele está quase sorrindo quando ouve o som abafado do que só pode ser a cabeça dela descansando na porta, do lado de fora.

– Volte para dentro, grifinóriazinha – ele diz para a porta, e os passos dela ecoam descendo as escadas. Ele está positivamente sorrindo agora.

Ela não volta com o almoço, mas está de volta com o jantar. Coloca a bandeja na mesa e começa a recolher a bagunça que deixou para trás mais cedo. Quando ele faz um movimento na direção dela, ela aponta a varinha para ele. Severo sorri com malícia.

– Ora, ora, Granger? Pensei que estivesse gostando da minha companhia nesses últimos dias – ele diz.

– Não chegue mais perto.

– Por que não admite que quer me tocar como eu fiz essa manhã? Você sabe que quer correr suas mãos pelo meu peito, arranhá-lo, brincar com os meus mamilos... admita. Admita que me quer.

– Eu não quero nada, seu pervertido! – ela nega, readquirindo a compostura lívida.

– Não preciso da minha varinha para saber o que está se passando na sua mente – ele descarta a negação dela.

Ela segura a varinha firmemente.

– O que me faz atraente para você, Srta. Granger? Sei que não sou bonito, então não pode ser a minha aparência. Poderia ser meu desamparo, minha situação… funciona para você, o fato de estar obrigado a fazer o que me mandar? – Ele ergue uma sobrancelha como se esperando uma resposta que nunca vem. – Seria por que eu era seu professor cruel...? Posso ver isso atraindo uma sabe-tudo como você. A aluna pervertida quer o professor?

Ela não deu nenhum sinal que traísse concordância com o que ele dizia. Ele continuou:

– Seria por que sou um criminoso? – Seus olhos escurecem na luz. – O meu status como Comensal da Morte atrai você, Srta. Granger? Você me quer pela Marca no meu braço? – A tensão cresce com cada pergunta. – Perigoso. Mau. – Ele se certifica de estar olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. – Um _assassino_.

Os olhos dela se arregalam.

– Você quer o menino mau.

– Eu não quero nada – ela discorda. – Você é um monstro! Nós confiamos em você. _Eu_ confiei em você! Como pode fazer aquilo?! Você o matou pelo quê? Prestígio com Voldemort? Fama? Glória? – ela demanda dele. – Olhe para você, Snape. Capturado por aqueles a quem traiu, trancado num quarto, esperando para ser mandado para Azkaban.

– Você realmente acha que o seu precioso herói teria me capturado se eu não quisesse que isso acontecesse? – ele contraria. – Você acha que qualquer um de vocês seria capaz de encontrar uma única Horcrux se não estivesse ajudando? – Sua voz sobe. – Você realmente acha, Granger, que o matei porque queria ele morto?

Ela só consegue olhar fixamente para ele, essa garota irritante. Ele está aqui, dizendo-lhe a verdade que ninguém jamais ouviu, e tudo que ela faz é olhar, com a varinha ainda apontando em sua direção. Ele balança a cabeça e volta para a cama, querendo que ela saia.

Leva um tempo, mas ela faz exatamente isso, silenciosamente.

ooOooOooOooOoo

– Você é um mentiroso – ela diz no dia seguinte.

Ele não a dignificará com uma resposta.

Ela arruma o café da manhã e retira seu jantar intocado. Antes de sair, ela quebra o silêncio mais uma vez:

– Ninguém acreditará em você.

– Não espero que acreditem.

ooOooOooOooOoo

– O que quer que eu acredite é loucura! – ela reclama no dia seguinte, desistindo de sair do quarto depois de entregar seu almoço.

Ele pressiona o nariz entre os olhos, tentando apagar a imagem mental daquele maldito papel de parede, limpando espaço para pensar nas implicações do que estava ouvindo.

– Se não queria ele morto, por que o matou? – ela pergunta, a voz bem pequena.

– Porque ele me pediu.

ooOooOooOooOoo

– Por que ele não deixou nenhuma pista de que você agiu sob as ordens dele? – ela lhe pergunta na janta.

– Ele não podia se arriscar. _Potter_ precisava de mim – ele responde para o teto acima da sua cama.

ooOooOooOooOoo

_Não agüento mais os gritos. Matem-nos! Frio de novo. Escuro e frio. A garra? Uma… uma flor?_

A mão dela está na sua testa molhada quando seus olhos se abrem.

– Está tudo bem, já passou – ela o acalma, e é curiosamente confortante. Ele fecha os olhos novamente, apreciando o momento raro de paz depois de um pesadelo; ela está acariciando seu rosto.

– Sempre pensei que tivesse mais em você do que os olhos vêem. – Uma voz tão suave. – Você estava nos ajudando este tempo todo, e eu estava muito cega para enxergar. – Ele sente o peso dela mudando, a respiração no seu rosto. – Sinto muito. – O sussurro dela contra sua boca antecipa o toque quente e macio dos lábios dela.

ooOooOooOooOoo

O som do copo caindo na mesa é música para os seus ouvidos. Ele se pressiona nas costas dela, enterrando o rosto na pele deliciosa do pescoço dela, mordiscando. Ela se joga contra ele, aproveitando suas administrações.

– Você deveria estar correndo de mim – ele murmura no ouvido dela.

– Por que correr de você, quando posso ter você? – ela contraria, e ele a recompensa mordendo-lhe a orelha.

– Eles têm uma razão para me manterem trancado aqui, Granger – ele insiste.

– Eles têm uma razão para me deixarem entrar aqui com você, Snape – ela devolve, virando-se nos seus braços para oferecer-lhe os lábios, que ele reivindica com entrega.

ooOooOooOooOoo

– Está na hora – ela diz com urgência, entrando no quarto e nem se importando em fechar a porta. – Eles estarão em Godric's Hollow em cinco minutos.

– Você vai ficar? – ele pergunta, vestindo a capa que ela joga para ele.

– Irei com o segundo grupo em uma hora.

Ele pára em frente a ela, olhando dentro daqueles olhos castanhos assustados.

– Eu estarei lá – ele lhe assegura antes dela agarrar-se a ele num abraço desesperado, e eles se beijam com a força do momento. Ele aceita a varinha que ela lhe oferece.

Antes de sair pela porta do quarto em que foi mantido por mais de um mês, a voz dela o faz parar.

– Prometa que voltará.

Severo continua andando.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Três dias depois do final da guerra, Hermione entra no quarto, fecha a porta atrás de si, e desliza até o chão. Uma lágrima finalmente escapa dos seus olhos depois de tantas não derramadas. Aqui, sozinha neste quarto ela pode se render à dor.

Ele estivera lá; ela o vira. Ele não estava entre os mortos; ela se certificara disso. Mas ele também não está aqui. Onde ele está? Por que ele não voltou? Um soluço, e outro.

_Por quê? Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Ele me usou, e eu me deixei usar!_ Ela não podia encontrar outra explicação. A guerra acabou e ele estava fora de Azkaban. _Por quê?_

_Porque lhe convinha_. Ela soluçou uma risada. _Assim como matar Dumbledore_.


End file.
